Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to radar systems, and more specifically relates to gesture recognition using a frequency modulated continuous wave (FMCW) radar with low angle resolution.
Description of the Related Art
Gesture recognition technology has many potential uses. For example, gesture recognition may be used to control audio and video devices, consumer electronic devices such as smart phones, tablets and gaming consoles, medical devices, and robots. Further, gesture recognition technology is being rapidly incorporated into user interfaces in vehicles, e.g., to control navigation and infotainment systems. Four main techniques are currently used for gesture recognition: computer vision, ultra-sonic sensing, electric field sensing, and inertial sensing. Some work has also been done in using pulsed radar with high angle resolution capability for gesture recognition.